


I heard there was a secret chord

by Queenofthemontain



Series: Peter Parker likes to sing [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Peter Parker, Death, Everyone Is Alive, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gamora loves Peter, He likes taking Photos, Hope, Hope in the face of despair, Hope vs. Despair, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Minor Steve Rogers/Thor, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker likes cameras, Peter is an angel that can sing, Precious Peter Parker, She's a good aunt, Singing, Time Travel Fix-It, We Just Love Each Other, WinterFamily, mcu - Freeform, well...its starts as angst but ends with a hopefull ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Singing helps Peter when he feels anxious or scared. What he didn't know was that the rest of the Avengers thought the same.





	I heard there was a secret chord

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So before you start I have a question...
> 
> Steve/Tony/peter= Superfamily. 
> 
> Rhodes/Tony/Peter= Iornfamily. 
> 
> Steohen/Peter/Tony= Strangefamily or Supremefamily. 
> 
> Loki/Tony/Peter = Smartass family.
> 
> Then....what is Bucky/Tony/Peter? Winterfamily? Guess so.. let me know if there are any other names!

  Peter sat by the fire pit arranging the sticks and tree logs to form a small mountain. He was grabbing some dry leaves when he felt a hand touch his shoulder he froze, fully prepared to yell for his dads to help. He eased up when he heard his father's voice. "What are you doing all alone here, doll?" Peter shrugged, "I just wanted some time alone." Bucky looked at Peter sadly, his hand softly caressed his cheek. Peter looked down to his shoes, "Do you ever think that we are gonna actually beat Thanos?" Bucky sat next to Peter "Nope" he said adding extra pronunciation on the p. Peter looked to the dancing flames of the fire. "Doesn't mean we aren't gonna try."

  Peter gave him a somber grin his eyes watered a bit. "What happens if we don't win?" Bucky gave him a grim smile, "I don't know...but all we can do is at least try.."  Bucky looked at the camera next to Peter. It was a Polaroid camera. He grabbed it and smiled, "Where did you get this?."

Peter smiled, "Dad found it in his closet he gave it a few upgrades" "What are those?" Bucky pointed to the pile of pictures next to Peter. Peter grabbed them, "I just.." Bucky froze when he saw tears fall down his face. "Look, doll I-" "I just have these in case." Bucky was confused "In case of what?" Peter voice wavered "In case I'm the only one left alive"

Peter gasped when he felt Bucky hug him. "My baby...I promise you that you'll never be alone, we'll fight and we'll win.." Peter sighed, "You don't know that dad! Thanos is a titan! Uncle Steve is the only one who could hold his fist..."

Bucky softly kissed his sons head, "Uncle Steve is strong, but you know that he alone isn't going to be strong enough to defeat Thanos, it's gonna take all of us." Peter looked away. Bucky grabbed his hand, "Peter, you will not be alone. I promise i'll never leave you alone!" Peter looked down at the photos in his hands. There were about 29 photos one of each of them. 

_Tony_

_Thor_

_Steve_

_Natasha_

_Clint_

_Bruce_

_Valkyrie_

_Korg_

_Loki_

_Doctor Strange_

_Captain Marvel_

_Peter_

_Peter Quill_

_Gamora_

_Groot_

_Rocket_

_Drax_

_Nebula_

_Mantis_

_Bucky_

_Shuri_

_T'challa_

_Vision_

_Wanda_

_Rhodney_

_Sam_

_Okoye_

_Hope_

_Scott_

Each picture was in black and white, the absence of color seeming to accentuate the beauty of each. Peter gave the photos to Bucky smiling softly as he saw Bucky admire each one. Each one was different and so hauntingly pretty. Bucky didn't know if it was the background or if it was the look of hope in each of their eyes but he loved them. It was just seeing each of them some with happiness in their eyes at being back from dust or the angles at which peter took them from. "Hey sport.." Bucky looked up from the photos to see Tony talking to Peter. He must have heard the conversation because his eyes seemed watery, some tears spilling over. Peter smiled softly, "Hey dad". Bucky grabbed Tony's hand kissing it. The next few minutes consisted of the group sitting by the fire quiet. Then there was singing, Bucky looked at peter. Peter was tending to the fire and taking pictures with his camera. His voice was soft, sad and quiet. 

"I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya _?"_

Bucky looked to Tony and saw the same look of awe that he had. They stayed quiet not wanting to scare the teen and make him stop singing. Behind them Bucky heard the avengers stop talking as Peter's singing became louder and clearer. Loki let go of Stephen's hand and stared at Peter. Wanda smiled softly at Peter she knew that he could sing. She was happy that he finally decided to sing in public. Thor listened to the song quietly, it clearly was a midgaurdian song, one of which he never heard of. He looked to Steve to see Steve's eyes fill with tears. He quietly asked what was wrong and Steve responded with "Nothing, just the song brought back memories..". 

"Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah" 

     Vision looked to the other avengers confused at how they all seemed to be depressed at the song. He couldn't understand. He went to Wanda and asked her why the song was making everyone sad, she shook her head. "We are not sad Vision, the song is just to beautiful not listen to." 

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"  

      Hope sang along quietly to herself. The stars in the sky began to appear as the sun set. Natasha let go of Bruce's hand and started to move to sit next to peter, since he was a trained assassain she new how to movie to make him not hear her. When she got close he sat down next to him singing the next few lyrics.   
  
"Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya"

  Peter looked surprised as he heard her sing but soon he began to sing with with her. Bruce sat quiet as the lyrics made him think of the first time he met Natasha, she was a very breath taking sight. Bruce smiled at the memory. 

 _"_ She tied you to the kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah"

 Tony decided to join, his voice low and complemented Natasha's and Peter's. The words made Thor remember the day Thanos killed his brother. The way his neck was was purple, Thanos's hand print bruised on his skin, the crack of his neck snapping. He cried at the memory, Steve must have seen because he quickly kissed his tears away. 

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

  Bucky found himself joining in, grabbing Peter's hand in a way of comforting the poor teen. Peter smiled as he mouthed a quick 'love you dad'. Bucky mouthed back 'me too'. Behind them Hope got up singing louder as she walked to join them, Steve going as well. Steve sang the next verse by himself, scaring the group by the fire.   
  
"Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya"

   Wanda thought back to the first time she realized she had started to get feelings for Vision, how she felt scared. Scared that she had let her emotions get the best of her. Scared that her walls around her were somehow broken down and for the first time in her life she had to learn to accept someone else besides her brother see her vulnerable.  

"And I've seen your flag on the marble arch (marble arch)  
And love is not a vict'ry march (a vict'ry march)  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah (broken Hallelujah)" 

   Peter toke the rest of the verse, he smiled as he saw Tony look shocked at how Peter was able to hit the high notes almost perfectly, well for a tenor. Now most of the original avengers joined in. Minus Thor, who had never heard the song before. Scott moved to join his wife sing softly. 

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"  
  
"Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

   Loki was shocked when he heard Stephen sing, he looked in awe as he heard his sultry voice. That pretty much was the reaction of every Avenger as they heard Stephen sang. Loki was even more surprised at himself when he heard himself join in. 

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"  
   

   By now everyone was singing along, the guardians only singing the end of the song. Shuri and T'Challa smiled as there voices joined in. Okoye smiled as she looked at her lieges happy and humming along. 

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

   Bucky looked to Tony and kissed him. The others didn't seemed to notice but Bucky didn't mind. He pulled away and put his forehead against Tony's and continued to sing. 

"Mmmm, Mmmm  
Mmmm, Mmmm"

After they finished and the night went back to it's usual quietness, Tony looked to Bucky and smiled. They had a family to protect. And Tony be dammed if he let his friends lose their loves. much less that he lose Peter again. They would kill Thanos and they wouldn't give up hope. Hope for a bright future. 


End file.
